Snooping Again
by Avera-of-Light
Summary: Edward's out at work, and there's nothing for Paninya to do! Until she stumbles across a certain old attire of his, things might get interesting! Pairing: EdxPaninya Oneshot! Set after Brotherhood storyline.


Author's Note: Hey, everyone~! New fanfiction coming your way, and what is it? A FMA fanfiction with EdwardxPaninya in it! Yum.~ 3  
>Anyway, I had fun writing this, and I'm going to definitely start writing more about them.~<p>

Also, disclaimer: Edward Elric, Paninya, and so on do not belong to me. They are property of the great Hiromu Arakawa. PLEASE read her stuff, watch the anime! And also, please read and leave me a review? If I get a couple good reviews along with some criticism, I'll definitely write more! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It began in the middle of autumn, where Central was as busy as always with work and whatnot. Too bad poor Paninya couldn't exactly go to work since she was so far away from it. Dominic had insisted she travel instead of staying in the same place forever while she still had her youth. She should might as well take advantage of that.<p>

But to end up being locked up in the apartment while her boyfriend, Edward, was running errands for the military? Not fun at ALL. Most of the things he had in his apartment were alchemy related and work related. She didn't know much about the military or alchemy itself, so it wasn't something she was going to start looking into just yet. She didn't have enough patience to just sit there and read for hours at time trying to understand a single phrase in his journal!

Sighing, the blue-eyed girl wandered around, and slipped her way into his room, finding it small and although homey, it smelt a little too much like...oil? Maybe from his automail. But she shouldn't complain; hers smelt a little worse than this since it's so humid near her.

"Let's see what he has around here," she mused, a cheerful smile upon her face as she ended up looking through his drawers, and not bothering to cast a second glance at the unnecessary objects. Hey, if she wanted to take them, she would, but she promised Edward she wouldn't do anything of the sort while he was way. He was _such _a party pooper at times.

"Man, he even took his pocket watch with him, too!" Paninya whined lightly, closing the last drawer closest to the floor and standing up," I only wanted to hold it..."

Letting out another short sigh, she turned around and was about to make her leave until a glimpse of something caught her wandering eyes. She slowly turned around and headed back towards his closet, opening the door and finding his traditional red jacket with the flamel symbol bold and black on the back.

"Oh, I remember this! He used to wear it all the time, huh?" Paninya remembered, taking it out of the closet and slipping it on. It seemed to fit her just fine! A little longer, sure, but it still worked!

She made a soft twirl with the jacket before spotting another familiar piece of clothing. His black leather pants and his matching tank top that always flattered his golden tan and muscles; she remembered those, too. But she'd never tell him that though; his ego would get a little too high for his own good.

"Now let me see...Hmm, I wonder if-" Paninya suddenly had an idea, and a grin slowly spread across her face. She was sure to give Edward an idea as soon as he got back from work. And with this idea in mind, she slipped off the jacket.

Oh, boy; let's see what happens.

Edward Elric was completely unaware to what awaited him as he opened the apartment door. All he knew was that work was a living hell, as always. Why he even stayed there, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he knew he wouldn't really be working elsewhere due to all the years he's spent with them. He's planning on an early retirement, and boy, would he love that.

Either way, he stretched a bit as he finally reached the apartment, unlocking the door with his key after searching for it through his pockets. It was a pain to find it sometimes. Edward opened the door and walked inside, completely oblivious to the surprise awaiting him.

"Hey Nini, I'm home. Sorry it—" Edward stopped and looked over at Paninya, who was now standing in the middle of the living room in his old outfit of black clothes and red jacket, adjusting the belt that would normally cover half of his stomach, and he stared. When the heck did she find _that_, and why was she wearing it? All he knew, was that she looked really good in it. "—…Took. So. Long."

Paninya simply let the belt rest to the side against her hip after fumbling with it a bit longer, and hearing Edward's voice, her ears perked and she turned around. Almost oblivious to his staring, she simply waved and beamed. "Hi, sweetie!" She greeted; she was fond of nicknames for some reason; possibly why Edward had started to call Paninya "Nini".

"…Well, hello there…" Edward mused as he grew a soft grin, slooowly walked in, pulling out the key and shutting the door behind him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and didn't even seem to wonder if he should scold her for going through his things. For once, he was glad she did.

Paninya placed her hands upon her hips, the famous red jacket slipping down from her shoulders onto her elbows, making her look that much more alluring without realizing it. Sometimes it even made her look cute. "How was work today? Fun?~" She teased him and offered a teasing smile of her own.

"Um… I, wouldn't say _fun_…" Edward was now staring at how she LOOKED in that outfit; how did she manage to pull off sexy and cute in the same picture? "..Am I allowed to ask, one little question?~"

The girl blinked and nodded, smiling as always. "Oh, sure! Ask away~"

"Yeah, um…Why are you wearing…?" He made a small circle-like motion with his finger, which was directed at his old outfit on his girlfriend, "…You know, that?" He was simply so curious to find out.

"Oh, this?" Paninya asked as she held up part of the tank top with her two fingers, before letting it drop again, "I found it in your closet while simply looking around, and now I have to ask _you_ something."

She couldn't help but ask as she looked back up at the staring Edward; when was he going to start blinking again? "Is there any reason why you're always wearing leather pants? I mean, it was kind of hard to slip on, you know?"

Of course, wearing automail made that task a little difficult for her. And of course Paninya would ask that question. Of all the people he knew to ask such blunt and almost innocent yet not so innocent questions, it would be sweet little Paninya. She knew this, however, and didn't seem to mind.

"Mostly I used to wear them so that my ass wouldn't stick to the train seats, but that never worked I can assure you," Edward explained almost sheepishly, remembering a couple incidents involving hot leather stuck to the seat for a moment, and his own brother laughing at his misfortune until a little brotherly feud went on, to where the topic was dropped yet never forgotten; it would be like blackmail to him. "Also, it's black leather.~"

"I bet _that _was quite a sit to see," Paninya mused while hiding a mischievous smile behind her fingers, giggling at the thought of seeing that image before shaking her head," And I know it's black leather, Ed! But anyway—"

Paninya lifted her arms to behind her head to make a little pose and winked at him, the jacket now back over her shoulders. "—How do I look?~" She was rather curious to know this answer as well.

And that question, along with her sudden behavior, caused the poor alchemist to blush. Boy, did she know how to make a man think of dirty things. "Absolutely fine, Nini.~ Ab-so-lut-ely fine," he answered, almost cracking another grin on his face.

Fine, however, didn't seem to pay the bill, and Paninya almost pouted before simply teasing him again. "Really? _Just_ fine?" she asked again, now keeping an almost seductive smile on her face. Who knew that by wearing HIS clothes he'd get turned on so easily?

Edward nodded, before considering his options, and his mouth opened before he could think of anything else. "...Actually… More, than that," he let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his blush growing more and more," You actually look better than me in that."

And that was something for him to admit!

Paninya seemed to be surprised by that, and a faint blush made way on her cheeks before she laughed a little herself. "No, I don't. _You_ do," she countered, lowering her arms from behind her head, and the jacket lowered once again to her elbows.

Yet Edward was as stubborn as ever, even at 20-years-old as he continued to grin. "I couldn't look that good in that thing! Not in a million years!"

"Okay, really? Ed, stop making me blush already!" Paninya jokingly whined, her hands reaching up to cover her cheeks as she blushed even more so than his. Even _she_ had her flustered moments.

Edward merely laughed, finding her as adorable as always. If cute could give him cavities, he'd have all his teeth removed by now. And Paninya seemed to notice this, and now pouted childishly before lowering her hands again, walking over towards him, and grabbing a fistful of his vest in each hand. "Now come here before I start begging—"

And she pulled Edward into a deep kiss, her hands somewhat relaxing onto his chest. If there was one thing that was addicting about him, it was his kisses. And man, didn't she love those.

Edward was indeed surprised, but happily accepted the kiss, and returned it, holding her up with his arms to the small of her back, and her to around his neck. This was where she loved it. Every time it got like this, she'd feel herself feel light-headed yet completely euphoric at the same time, especially when he'd add a little nibble to the kiss. She'd just lose it right then and there.

They simply kissed for a couple moments, holding each other in their arms in blissful contentment before they pulled back slightly, and Paninya took in a couple breaths, a little bit breathless from their kissing. "You…you've really been practicing…your kissing, haven't…you…?"

She always loved his kisses, and Edward knew that for sure.

"How could I 'practice' kissing?" Edward laughed gently, loving the reaction from her after their kissing. For some reason, he'd always feel accomplished to see her a little flushed and breathless. It made him feel more like a man…whatever the hell that meant.

"Just use your imagination," Paninya answered teasingly, sticking her tongue out at him.

Edward merely hugged her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I have much of one.~"

Paninya giggled and hugged him back, her one arm tucked under his other, and her hand resting up upon his shoulder. "You have quite a vivid one, liar," she countered, a little grin on her face.

"Oh, now do I?" Edward teased with a growing grin, his hands now resting near her ass. "I'd like to hear on how you know, Ms. Paninya."

"Well, Mr. Edo; you _can_ be a bit daring at times," Paninya reminded, her grin growing with his.

"A bit?" Edward leaned his face closer to hers, his lips inches from hers. "I bet I'm more than just _a bit_daring."

"Prove it, then," Paninya tested, and she knew that this would lead to quite an exciting time.

Yet she didn't mind in the slightest bit, as long as it was with Edward Elric.


End file.
